The Cost of Espionage
by Shortscribbling
Summary: AU. The story of the previous generation and the lead up to Alex's discovery of the past. A tale of secrets and betrayal with a large scoop of romanc and loss. Contains OCs. Currently a T, may develop into an M.
1. Prologue

It's not easy discovering that everything you've lived is a lie or rather several hundred layers of lies. To discover right after everything is said and done that those all too important figures who were always in the back of your mind were merely fakes. No, fakes are the wrong words, hired actors? It's now as I stand here staring at her body that something clicks, but only slightly; almost like when the second hand moves a millimetre forward. I suppose that this was always going to happen. It's just sad that protection never quite seems to do just that. John and Helen Rider: a nurse and a spy. I feel as though a part of me has just disappeared, gone. The fairy tale book closes. Wake up Alex – come back to reality. Hmm, reality isn't so cosy. This story is a sad one, that's for sure. I wish that they hadn't told me. So this is the story of my inheritance; an explanation of the actors in the photograph, the uncle who wished for another, the god-father the betrayer, the father the murderer and the mother a lost soul, all drifting in an ocean of lies and blood. My name is Alexander Rider, but you can call me Alex. The woman at my feet is Emma Black, she would call me son.

* * *

**A/N: This is an AU fiction and will involve a couple of original characters - I will be sticking to the book storylines (when the past catches up to the present) with a few obvious differences. I've been debating on writing this for a long time, so I hope you enjoy it. Read and review is a lovely thing to do. Chapter length will be considerably longer than this prologue ~ Scribble.**


	2. Chapter 1

_20 years earlier..._

"And _that_ is exactly why we shouldn't be playing with fire."

"You know interestingly enough I was sent to the Head Teacher's office for doing just that."

"And that really doesn't surprise me, Emma."

"I know."

The blond pair sitting in the corner of a public library was an interesting sight. Ian Rider dressed in a loose suit and the beautiful blond in the jeans.

"You do know that Blunt thinks you're out of control," Ian chuckled.

"And that's the exact reason that he hired me in the first place. _I_ didn't need a fancy degree at Cambridge. What was it you took again?"

"Theology and physics. An odd combination, I know, but when you have one parent shouting one thing and the other force feeding you something else it's the only way to keep them both satisfied."

Emma shifted in her seat, reaching for the nearest book and started flicking through it idly.

"Are you coming out tonight?"

"I've got a date."

"Oh?" Ian asked, his interest piqued, "Who?"

"Someone from college that I bumped into recently."

"Well don't stay out too late, Blunt was hinting earlier that he might be dragging us out from our beds hung-over or not. Oh the joy of office parties."

"I'm surprised he let us have one in the end," Emma murmured.

"Well even he wanted to celebrate Jason leaving. I hope this Derek Smithers is a whole lot better. Do you remember Bejing? Actually let's not even go there."

"I'm sure anyone would be better than the man who invented a pen that shoots off static shocks."

"Oh yes, static is so very, very terrifying!"

Ian glanced at this watch, sighing slightly.

"I'm going to have to leave – I have a meeting."

"Oh? With who?" Emma asked curiously.

"If I told you I'd have to –"

"Kill me, yeah okay," she snorted, "Off you go then. Send my love to Blunt."

"I'm sure he'd love that."

"Uh huh, now are you actually going to leave?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Goodbye Ian." Emma rolled her eyes at his salute before he walked out.

Ian was a lovely man and they had done their training together for three years. Now at the age of 28 and 25 they were already feeling the mundane calling of work, despite the varied job. Six years of pushing her mind and body to the limit was beginning to get to her. Ian knew it and so did Alan Blunt. She was becoming erratic and that was never a good sign; a good spy followed the line down to the 'T'. No, she was a bit unreliable – she got side tracked. To Emma that was a good thing because a number of cases wouldn't have been solved if she had just followed the path, but alas certain senior members were pointing out flaws left right and centre and Ian was becoming an obvious candidate for her replacement. There would be no more big missions – she'd sit around and become like Casey, the man who sat at a desk, fattening by the day, typing up notes and addicted to coffee. What a lovely image. She wasn't ready to let go of her youth yet.

A quick glance of her watch and she was running late. Grabbing a selection of the reading material in front of her she spun off to the counter, flashed a library card and was out of the door and into a taxi.

"22 Carter Street."

London is a place of beauty, but with a lifestyle like hers there's no time to stop and take a look around; straight in the front door, the books stacked on the kitchen table and she's up the stairs running a bath. Tonight she planned on making the best impression on this man. Step one: wash, shave and deodorise. Step two: underwear, perfume and hair. As she curled her hair she glanced at the closed file lying sealed on her dresser. To read or not to read? That is the question. She decided against it in the end and it returned to the locked drawer. Who would want work on their mind when they're about to go on their first date in what seems like forever? Step three: makeup, dress and shoes. An hour and a half later and she's ready. A quick glass of Shiraz and she's back in a taxi and off to the hotel bar. It's odd to meet in that location, but she doesn't have any regular pub that she could have suggested. When exactly is her social life meant to spread its wings when it's too busy being beaten into a dark secretive room?

The lounge was dimly lit with art-deco furnishings.

"A sex-on-the-beach please?"

One cocktail later and he still hadn't arrived. It's oh so lovely to be stood up. Another drink and she'll leave. Her phone beeped and she checked the text from Ian.

_You're not missing much. Meeting's at 8am. Breakfast at Susie's? X_

She smiled faintly.

"A cosmopolitan please." She turned her head to the man who had just arrived at the bar. No, it's not him. She opened up a new message and texted the absent man. Well best to finish up this drink and head off.

"Rough day at the office huh?" She turned to the man next to her and he flashed her a broad smile. She hesitated for a second, but only for the briefest of moments.

"Yeah, you could say that," she murmured.

"Richard. And you are?" Real name or not? That's always the real question. Who cares in the end? It's not like she's going to meet him again.

"Emma."

"Alright then Emma, can I buy you another drink?"

* * *

**A/N: And so we have lift off! Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
